Heretofore, supportive apparatus for books have been, generally of two types.
A first genre of bookends comprises two perpendicular blocks which have two of their sides at right angles. In operation the vertical blocks of the bookends are pressed against each end of a row of books; the books are retained in an upright position supported by the weight of the bookends and by friction between the bookends and the surface. This embodiment is advantageous in its capacity for aesthetically appealing adaptation and in that certain useful objects may be encorporated into its structure, as suggested by Weston, British Patent No. 8624. However, a major drawback in this bookend arrangement lies in the face that the bulb of the weight of the bookends is required for the support of the books. Consequently, the objects incorporated into such bookends must be largely stationary, such as boxes, ink wells or sconces.
A second type of bookend comprises two perpendicular sections wherein the horizontal member includes a tongue upon which the end books of a row rest. The chief advantage of this bookend lies in the fact that the books are supported by their own weight, thus eliminating the need for a heavy, supportive horizontal section.
As a result, this type of bookend is uniquely suited to the incorporation of useful or ornamental articles which may be used entirely independent of the bookend as their weight is not required for the support of books.